During the coming year we will study further the voltage dependence of glucose evoked electrical activity in beta cells of the pancreatic islets. The apparent independent mechanisms controlling plateau fraction and plateau frequency will be studied pharmacologically. Specifically we will examine the effects of glucagon, cyclic AMP and ovabain.